Nitric oxide synthases (NOSs) are a family of enzymes catalyzing the production of nitric oxide (NO) from L-arginine. NO is an important cellular signaling molecule. While nitric oxide has normal physiologic intracellular and extracellular regulatory functions, excessive production of nitric oxide can be in some cases detrimental.